


Создавая чудо

by PrettyPenny



Series: Когда забрезжит рассвет [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен и Джаред – фикрайтеры, очень серьезно относящиеся к своему соперничеству… ну, насколько это возможно, ведь шоу-то про зомбиапокалипсис. Но после их судьбоносной встречи на фандомном конвенте, Дженсену приходится столкнуться с озабоченными телезвездами, физическим истощением и потерей любимого ботинка, чтобы головой принять то, что тело поняло с самого начала: Джаред – его любовь навек.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Создавая чудо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manufacture a Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298188) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



**Понедельник**

— Тридцать четыре комментария. Как такое вообще возможно? Он выложился всего девяносто семь минут назад! Только не говори мне, что тридцать четыре человека все бросили и понеслись читать предканонное инцестное порно на тридцать семь тысяч слов. В самом деле, кто все еще пишет предканонные фики? Это же не серьезно. В смысле, он просто не хочет связываться с Рексом и усложнять эту свою «эпическую братскую любовь». Да ради всего святого, там даже нет зомби! В чем прикол, если нет зомби?

Дженсен остановился и глубоко вдохнул. Данниль безучастно смотрела на него, жуя кусок хлеба.  
— Закончил?

— Да, стало немного полегче, после того как выговорился, — признал Дженсен, любовно погладив крышку ноутбука. 

Ладно, возможно, Дженсен слегка перенервничал. Сегодня был день его выкладки на Биг-Бенге, посвященном шоу «Когда забрезжит рассвет», и Дженсена задвинул на второй план его вечный соперник [ohdannyboy89](http://ohdannyboy89.livejournal.com/), также известный как Джаред из Сан-Антонио — образцовый пример всего неправильного в их фандоме.

— Он совершенно точно сговорился с Сэнди. Это так неэтично, — проскрежетал Дженсен и, снова щелкнув на мастерпост арт-выкладки, уставился на идеальный цифровой рисунок Тома Уэллинга, легко перекинувшего Мэтта Коэна через свои плечи.

— Ты просто бесишься, потому что Сэнди развернула тебя с твоим предложением. И тебе достался парень, который любит вырезать и приставлять голову Розенбаума к телу дракона.

— Эй, — возразил Дженсен, но без особого запала. — С Чадом оказалось приятно работать. 

Умом Дженсен понимал, что между ним и Джаредом не могло быть соперничества. Оба были чрезвычайно популярны, их любили и читали в обеих частях фандома, но в какой-то момент это стало проблемой. Джаред относился к старой гвардии, одним из первых начал шипперить КЗР-овский братский дуэт, Ника и Дэнни Синклеров в исполнении Уэллинга и Коэна соответственно, и тем самым сделал себе имя. Дженсена же привлек антураж шоу, и его воротило от основного популярного пейринга. Он присоединился к фандому, но писал исключительно дженовые фики, которые не принимали по достоинству, пока не вышел великолепный третий сезон. К команде сериала присоединился Майкл Розенбаум в роли сногсшибательного и загадочного Рекса Паркера, лидера разношерстной группки выживших. Также в эту группу входила эффектная блондинка доктор Миранда Максвелл в исполнении Кэти Кэссиди. Какое-то время создатели шоу пытались развивать линию Ник/Миранда, пока фандом не положил конец этой бессмыслице, завалив студию петициями. Дженсен понял, что наступил его звездный час, и написал фик с пейрингом Ник/Рекс, в конечном счете ставший классикой фандома и положивший начало единственному пейрингу, который смог успешно противостоять братьям. Разумеется, Джареду и его окружению не понравилось, что их абсолютная власть пошатнулась. Так началось соперничество, которое длилось и по сей день.

— Я четко сказал Жен, что не хочу вывешивать свою работу в один день с Джаредом, но, конечно же, она меня не послушала. Она ни разу не спалилась со своими пристрастиями. Я про те фотки, где они с Джаредом пекут имбирное печенье и заплетают друг другу косички, — проворчал Дженсен. Женевьев, она же [sinclairgirl](http://sinclairgirl.livejournal.com/), была модератором Биг-Бенга и, к несчастью для Дженсена, одним из лучших друзей Джареда.

— Кстати, о тех фотках, Джаред реально хорош. Если бы мне нравились члены, я бы на него запала, — заметила Данниль.

— Да, думаю, он неплох, — пробормотал Дженсен, не желая развивать тему, даже если это была абсолютная правда. Дурацкий Джаред был так хорош, что Дженсен был готов пересмотреть свою фиксацию на Томе Уэллинге. Но это не отменяло того, что Джаред был придурком. Ведь он им был. Очевидно.

— Все равно это неважно. В смысле, у него в интересах «Складские войны». Кто в здравом уме будет смотреть шоу, где люди только и делают, что покупают чужой грязный хлам? В смысле, только из одних соображений гигиены! — воскликнул Дженсен, пытаясь как можно незаметней сменить тему. Для пущего эффекта он скорчил гримасу, изображая отвращение. 

— Клопы, — добавила Данниль, Дженсена передернуло.

— Даже не упоминай их, пока я ем салат с изюмом. 

Данниль молчала всего пару секунд.  
— Хотя парень в возрасте очень даже симпатичный.

Дженсен прищурился.  
— Не говори мне, что ты смотришь это шоу! Такое чувство, будто я теперь не знаю, что ты за человек, Харрис.

— У девушки должны быть свои секреты, Эклз, — сказала Данниль, беззаботно потягивая свою диетическую колу.

Данниль была лучшей реаловой подругой Дженсена и не состояла в КЗР-фандоме. Правда, она была тайным модератором сообщества анонимных мемов по сериалу, которое создала исключительно потому, что — цитата — «любит смотреть, как звери пожирают свой молодняк». Также она работала секретарем-референтом в конторе, занимающейся рекламой, из чего следовало, что большую часть дня ей было нечем заняться, и она развлекалась, сравнивая ай-пи адреса. Дженсен подозревал, что Данниль шипперит себя и Кэти Кэссиди, но, поскольку во время просмотра сериала она только и говорила о сексе с Кэти, это был сомнительный секрет. 

— Уже тридцать восемь комментариев. У него тридцать восемь комментариев.

— Дженсен, перестань глазеть на фик Джареда и посмотри на свой. Если бы меня интересовали фики с членами, я бы первым делом прочитала твой текст. Ты лучше всех пишешь по Нэксу, я уверена, твои читатели скоро подтянутся, — произнесла Данниль, изобразив самое искреннее выражение лица. Хотя Дженсен знал, что ей не все равно. Когда захочет, Данниль могла быть самым лучшим другом. Дженсен был готов это признать даже несмотря на то, что искреннее выражение лица Данниль постепенно стало приобретать такой вид, будто ее мучает изжога. 

Дженсен поежился.  
— Перестань называть их Нэкс. Составные слова такое клише. Кроме того, Нэкс звучит как имя персонажа из «Глубокого космоса 9».

Данниль закатила глаза.  
— Тебе не нравится это сокращение только потому, что их так назвали на тумблере.

— Тумблер — сборище школоты и не эпилептиков, — угрюмо пробурчал Дженсен.  
От смеха Данниль чуть не подавилась картошкой фри.

Дженсен попытался игнорировать ее и щелкнул по своему мастерпосту. Он провел много времени над этой историей, и она многое для него значила. В ней Ник и Рекс встретились в первый раз после того, как группа зомби, подготовленная безумным ученым профессором Зэд, попыталась захватить лагерь выживших. Разница заключалась в том, что в этот раз при их первой встрече у них произошел импринтинг — редкий феномен в мире Дженсена. Несмотря на свой показной цинизм, Дженсену всегда нравилась эта идея. Чистая романтика ситуации — найти человека, с которым ты в буквальном смысле будешь идеально совпадать, — практически ошеломила его. И он всеми силами старался вложить поэзию этого чувства в свой рассказ.

— Думаю, Чад на самом деле смог передать силу первого впечатления, — настаивал Дженсен, хотя знал, что его баннер слеплен в фотошопе из двух скриншотов низкого качества, сомнительно подходящих друг другу по цветовой гамме. По крайней мере, Чад отказался использовать Comic Sans… после того как Дженсен отослал ему четыре письма с угрозами и одно сообщение по пьяни.

— Хочу заметить, импринтинг — неплохая идея, — Данниль одобрительно кивнула. — Хотя я не знаю никого, кто бы прошел через такое, за исключением моих бабушки и дедушки.

— Мэтт и Мэнди — родственные души. Они поняли, что созданы друг для друга на вечеринке, устроенной каналом, — мечтательно сказал Дженсен.

— Я думала, что Мэнди лесбиянка, — заметила Данниль, раздражающе вскидывая бровь.

Дженсен прожег ее взглядом.  
— Только психи так считают. М2 прекрасны как рассвет. 

— Я думала, ты ненавидишь говорить о личной жизни актеров, — сказала Данниль, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

Дженсен покраснел.  
— Так и есть. Это непорядочно и неуважительно. 

— Угу. Исключение составляет выполненная тобой заявка с поркой несовершеннолетнего на кинкмеме. 

— Данни! — зашипел Дженсен, зная, что наверняка сравнялся цветом с томатным супом. — Это был не я! Точно тебе говорю, так что прекращай.

— Ох, Дженсен, в какой вселенной [cowboytwink69](http://cowboytwink69.livejournal.com/) не приведет к тебе?

— Счет, пожалуйста! — крикнул Дженсен слишком развеселившемуся официанту, который, похоже, все слышал.

— Ты прав, пора идти! Мне еще целый день отвечать на звонки и игнорировать призывы модератора. Ну, в самом деле, бакенбарды Уэллинга уже просто смешны.

Дженсен закатил глаза, но не смог не улыбнуться.  
— Ты ничего не понимаешь, Данни.

— Хватит мечтать, — подмигнула она, затем вскочила, схватила сумочку и сбежала, оставив Дженсена расплачиваться по счету.

**Пятница**

— Не могу поверить, что ты меня в это втянул, — повторила Данниль в семнадцатый раз с тех пор, как они покинули Даллас и отправились в Остин.

— Ох, помолчи. Я купил тебе пропуск и заплатил за бензин. Будь благодарна, — фыркнул Дженсен, схватил Данниль за руку и потащил ее вместе с багажом в отель Шератон, где должна была проходить первая техасская КЗР-конвенция.

— Здесь же будут лесбиянки, правда? Ты обещал мне лесбиянок, — продолжала канючить Данниль, стоя в очереди на регистрацию. Шикарная блондинка позади них усмехнулась. Данниль уже была готова идти в наступление, но Дженсен схватил ее и потащил к стойке. 

— Конечно, здесь будут лесбиянки. Кто по-твоему пишет большую часть фанфиков? — прошептал Дженсен, должно быть, слишком громко, потому что клерк за стойкой заинтересованно вскинул бровь. 

— Может, в следующий раз, ковбой, — ухмыльнулась ему Данниль. Дженсен закатил глаза и быстро схватил ключ-карту от их номера, пока Данниль не наломала дров. 

— Позвони мне! — крикнула Данниль веселящейся блондинке, перед тем как Дженсен сумел затолкнуть ее в лифт.

Пару часов спустя, после того как Дженсен проверил матрасы на отсутствие насекомых — изюм произвел на него слишком сильное впечатление, — а Данниль тщательно раскидала содержимое своего чемодана по номеру, они спустились вниз в Большой актовый зал, чтобы зарегистрироваться на конвенцию. 

— О Боже, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не собираешься заставлять меня петь караоке с Майклом Уизерли, — воскликнула Данниль, зависнув у огромного постера актера, исполняющего роль профессора Зэд, глупо улыбаясь. 

— О нет, я слышал, Уизерли ужасен.

— Актерские сплетни, — пропела Данниль.

Дженсен замер на месте и резко втянул воздух.  
— Срань господня.

Данниль впилилась прямо в него.  
— Блин. Что случилось?

— Это он.

— Кто он? — спросила Данниль, оглядываясь по сторонам. Должно быть, она заметила его, потому что тихо присвистнула. — Ну, привет, Джаред.

— Здесь жарковато, тебе не кажется? — исключительно мужественно пискнул Дженсен. Ох, черт, как же жарко в этом гребаном зале. 

— Не кажется, — пробормотала Данниль.

Абсолютно точно, рядом со столом регистрации, у постера Тома Уэллинга, изображающего свой фирменный взгляд, именуемый фандомом Голубая Сталь, стояли Джаред и Женевьев. Они смеялись вместе с парнем, занимавшимся регистрацией, и, конечно, Джаред уже успел подружиться с организаторами конвента. Тупой длинный ублюдок с ямочками. Высокий, такой, господи ты боже мой, высокий. И горячий. Теперь понятно, почему в зале было так жарко. 

— Мне тяжело дышать, — просипел Дженсен, дергая ворот рубашки. Он издавал хрипы и не мог остановиться. Данниль похлопала его по спине, совершенно не помогая.

«Паническая атака», — лихорадочно подумал он. — «У меня паническая атака. Но у меня же никогда их не было! Долбаный Джаред!»

Должно быть, мельтешение Дженсена привлекло внимание, потому что Джаред и Женевьев двинулись к ним.

— Ты в порядке, мужик? — участливо произнес голос с медовыми нотками, и огромная рука легла между лопаток Дженсена, который на тот момент согнулся и обнимал колени. 

Дженсен практически закричал и отскочил назад, едва не врезавшись в отступившую Данниль и подростка с ужасным вкусом — на нем была футболка с Майклом Уизерли. Глаза Дженсена комично округлились, когда он посмотрел на Джареда: тот держал руку, словно дотронулся до раскаленной печи.

— Что за хрень тут происходит? — требовательно спросила стоящая рядом Женевьев, уперев руки в бока.

Боже, _Джаред был прекрасен_ , и кто бы знал, почему Дженсен об этом думает сейчас, стоя в актовом зале Шератона с гипервентиляцией легких на виду у двух сотен человек. Однако все тело Дженсена горело, мышцы внезапно заныли, и он не мог оторвать от Джареда глаз. Тот глядел на него в ответ, как будто Дженсен должен был пойти ему на ужин.

— Дженсен, правда, он, конечно, секси, но ты просто смешон, — постаралась прошептать Данниль, но ее голос прогремел так, будто она говорила через аэродинамическую трубу. 

— Дженсен? — оживившись, повторила Женевьев. — Тот самый Дженсен? Ты [dallasdawn](http://dallasdawn.livejournal.com/)?

Джаред раздул ноздри, глянул на Женевьев, потом опять удивленно посмотрел Дженсена. Точно, они же никогда не видели его фотографии, стоп, когда это раздувающиеся ноздри стали такими сексуальными?

— Но я тебя ненавижу, — заплетающимся языком произнес Дженсен. Он не знал, зачем сказал это вслух и почему его голос звучал, будто он перебрал текилы. Но так оно и было. Он ненавидел Джареда. Очень-очень ненавидел Джареда. Потому что тот ублюдок. _Прекрасный_ ублюдок.

— Ты прекрасен, — проскрипел Дженсен. _Почему он никак не может заткнуться?!_

— Ты тоже, — тяжело дыша, ответил Джаред. Вот дерьмо, почему это Джаред тяжело дышит?

Бисеринки пота обсыпали лоб Джареда. Дженсен хотел наброситься на него и слизать их. Он понятия не имел, почему хочет сделать это или почему Джаред вообще вспотел. В воздухе послышался треск, как от статического электричества. Дженсен знал, что, по логике, это скрипит модная кожаная куртка Женевьев. Но нет, Джаред продолжал покрываться прекрасными капельками пота, и Дженсен решил, что кто-то засунул ему в штаны ядерный реактор. 

Тут Данниль начала истерично ржать. Если бы Дженсен был способен на что-либо кроме как смотреть на Джареда и мысленно повторять _слизатьэтотпрекрасныйпот_ , он бы треснул ее по голове.

— Это не смешно, — выдавил Дженсен, его пальцы чесались, так хотели вцепиться в клетчатую рубашку Джареда. 

— Да это же импринтинг, придурок. Ты и твой, мать его, вечный соперник втрескались друг в друга с первого взгляда посреди съезда фанаток. Где мой айфон, я должна создать новый тред, — прокаркала Данниль, держась за живот. Должно быть, его свело от смеха.

— Омойбог, она права. Прямо как Рекс и Ник в фике Дженсена на Биг-Бенг, — хихикнула Женевьев. Джаред возмущенно цыкнул, и она виновато обернулась к нему. — Что? Я прочитала его, большое дело. Я продвинутый мультишиппер. 

— Нет, нет, ни хрена подобного, — наконец выдал Дженсен, он пытался проделать дыхательные упражнения, которым его научил давний бойфренд и по совместительству инструктор йоги. — Ни в коем случае, он не будет моей второй половинкой. 

— Ха? Кто сказал, что я хочу, чтобы это был ты! Напыщенный осел, — прорычал Джаред, но Дженсен видел, как дергались его руки, как будто он хотел протянуть их и дотронуться. Дженсен тоже хотел, сильно. Всего лишь раз. Может, два.

Черт.

— Ну, хорошо. Отлично! Мы все прояснили. Ты идешь по своим делам, а я по своим. И нам больше не придется смотреть друг на друга, — настоял Дженсен, но при этом его голос дрожал, а слова разрывали на части.

— Отлично, — согласился Джаред сквозь зубы и потопал к лифтам. Он обернулся назад лишь раз, но и этого хватило, чтобы у Дженсена подогнулись колени. Данниль успела подхватить его до того, как он свалился на пол.

Данниль улыбнулась ему, нежно и немного сочувственно, от чего Дженсену стало еще хуже, и протерла его мокрый лоб.  
— Ну, ты же говорил, что это будут потрясающие выходные.

**Суббота**

Дженсен не мог точно сказать, как он провел остаток пятницы. Скорей всего, вечер включал в себя пять порций виски и, возможно, заснятое на видео пение в караоке «Teenage Dream». Алкоголь помог притупить боль от расставания с Джаредом, отсутствие парня поблизости уже не ощущалось, словно кожа усохла на пару размеров.

Тем не менее, даже с алкоголем, циркулирующим в организме, Дженсен не мог уснуть. Он слушал, как рядом тихо сопит Данниль, и пытался отключиться, но все, что он мог — это представлять, как выглядит Джаред, когда спит. На следующее утро он чувствовал себя препогано, и это мягко говоря. Они с Данниль решили пропустить панель Уизерли, и вместо этого отпаивали себя кофе из видавшего виды чайничка, доставшегося им вместе с номером. 

— Они в комментариях пишут фик про тебя и Джареда. Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь зачитаю? Он довольно приличный, — выдала Данниль. Она лежала в пижаме поперек кровати, ее пальцы изящно скользили по экрану айфона.

Дженсен тяжело посмотрел на нее.

— О, тут еще и арт есть! — она помедлила. — Похоже, это Чад пытается сохранить анонимность, но это определенно голова Джареда поверх тела дракона.

— Я бы сказал, что ненавижу тебя больше, чем Джареда, но ты, по крайней мере, не вызываешь у меня желания содрать с себя кожу.

— Брось, Джен. Это самое веселое, что было в он-лайне, с тех пор как Рози выложил в твиттер свою фотку голышом в детском бассейне и с козой. 

«То действительно был великий день», — нехотя подумал Дженсен.

— Не в этом дело, Данни. Мы говорим о моей жизни, — вздохнул Дженсен. — Все, что я знаю об этом парне, — это то, что он любит пряники и инцест. 

— Ну, по крайней мере, вам будет о чем поговорить за ужином с твоими родителями на День благодарения, — пожала плечами Данниль, и даже у нее хватило совести слегка поморщиться.

Дженсен тяжело сглотнул. Его родители. Что они подумают? _Это не может происходить с ним._

Данниль сжалилась над ним и решила взять дело в свои руки.  
— Чувак, ты не можешь позволить этой фигне с обретением второй половинки разрушить твой потрясающий задротский уикенд. Иди в ванну и приведи себя в порядок. Ты выглядишь ужасно, а у тебя еще фото-опы впереди, — она улыбнулась, показывая крохотную ямочку на щеке. — И у твоего фика на Биг-Бенге уже сто восемьдесят четыре коммента. Я проверяла.

Дженсен благодарно ей улыбнулся, спрыгнул с кровати и отправился в ванну смывать с себя следы веселой ночи.

***

Большая часть дня прошла относительно удачно, особенно учитывая, что на дневной панели Джаред сидел от Дженсена всего через одиннадцать мест, но кто считает. Дженсен чувствовал, как его сердце начинает колотиться чаще только от того, что они с Джаредом находятся в одном помещении. Однако он сцепил зубы и попытался взять верх над своим, мать его, телом.

К счастью, на этот раз он не свалился в агонии на пол, и самый смущающий момент произошел, когда Данниль добралась до микрофона и сообщила Кэти Кэссиди, в каком номере они остановились. 

Все было в порядке до тех пор, пока Майк Розенбаум не решил сфотографироваться «с двумя горячими парнями». Чертов неугомонный Рози со своими дурацкими идеями. 

— Ни за что, не с ним, — фальшиво произнес Джаред, хаотично барабаня пальцами по карманам джинсов. 

— Я даже не знаю, почему ты здесь, Джаред. Не похоже, чтобы у Рекса были родственники, с которыми можно было бы вступать в противоестественную связь, — ответил Дженсен, и, возможно, если сейчас он дотронется до ключицы Джареда, это тянущее чувство пройдет. Или, может быть, до уха. Или подбородка?

— Эй, ребят, погодите секунду. Вы ведь понимаете, что зомби не существуют и на самом деле меня зовут не Рекс, ведь так? — смеясь, фыркнул Розенбаум, одновременно подтягивая к себе Джареда и Дженсена с двух сторон. — Хотя, должен сказать, из меня получился потрясающий дракон.

— Ты так хорошо пахнешь. Как мармеладные мишки, — вздохнул Джаред и тут же захлопнул рот, когда понял, что сказал.

— Это Олд Спайс, здоровяк, — поправил его Рози, но Дженсен зажмурил глаза, представляя, как Джаред проводит кончиком носа по внутренней стороне его бедер. 

Такая близость к Джареду, даже с Рози между ними, сводила с ума, и Дженсену пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, только чтобы не зарыться в спутанные темные локоны. 

— Просто сделайте эту долбаную фотографию, — простонал Дженсен, что вызвало ненормальную реакцию у Джареда. Вскоре они оба стонали поверх бритой головы Рози и находились в трех дюймах от того, чтобы начать сосать эмаль зубов друг друга. 

— Эм, Джаред. Тут публичное место, — напомнила Женевьев из очереди на фотосессию, откуда сорок фанаток и жутковатого вида парень с большими голубыми глазами и пятичасовой щетиной взирали на то, как Джаред с Дженсеном практически насилуют уши Майкла Розенбаума.

— Дженсен, посмотри сюда и улыбнись, — сказала Данниль и щелкнула их на свой айфон.

Это привело Дженсена в чувство, вырвав из гормонального безумия. Он бросился бежать, так быстро, как только ему позволяли негнущиеся ноги.

***

Когда Дженсен представлял себе возможные варианты субботнего вечера своей первой КЗР-конвенции, одинокое сидение в дальнем углу бара в холле гостиницы Шератон туда не входило. И он точно не ожидал, что рядом нарисуется Дэнни-мать-его-Синклер во плоти и предложит вместе выпить.

— Привет, я Мэтт, — Мэтт Коэн улыбнулся ему той самой улыбкой, которая сияла на баннере у Джареда. Дженсен видел ее каждый раз, когда заходил к нему на страницу проверить количество комментариев. Вживую Мэтт выглядел даже лучше, чем на потрясающих рисунках Сэнди, и, если бы Дженсен не страдал, сопротивляясь естественным порывам броситься к своей второй половинке, он бы воспринял это событие несколько иначе.

Дженсен чуть было не выдал — «да ладно», но вовремя поправился:  
— Я Дженсен. 

Мэтт окинул фигуру Дженсена долгим взглядом, и _что это, черт возьми, такое?_

— Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что твои веснушки восхитительны? — спросил Мэтт, и он действительно делал то, о чем Дженсен подумал, или от переизбытка эндорфина у него начались галлюцинации?

— Ты пытаешься меня снять? — ляпнул Дженсен, польщенный, что Мэтт Коэн пытается за ним приударить, и в то же время огорченный из-за того, что муж бедной милой Мэнди Коэн оказался таким кобелем.

Мэтт слегка оторопел от прямого вопроса, но быстро пришел в себя и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба.  
— А тебе бы этого хотелось, Дженсен? — он практически промурлыкал его имя, и Дженсену захотелось заползти под стол и прикорнуть там на пару часиков, потому что это уже было слишком.

Дженсен не мог не спросить.  
— А как же Мэнди?

Вопрос поверг Мэтта в шок, он нервно оглянулся по сторонам и нехотя пожал плечами.  
— Да какого черта. Ты стоишь того, чтобы рискнуть. Мэнди — лесбиянка. 

«Мир сошел с ума», — истерично подумал Дженсен, в то время как его внутренний голос, подозрительно похожий на Данниль, пропел: «неудачник!».

— В общем, учитывая все вышесказанное, ты не хочешь подняться ко мне в номер и перепихнуться? Та девчонка в футболке с Уизерли ходит за мной по пятам, и мне надо сбросить нервное напряжение.

Дженсен хотел проорать: «Ты что, из ума выжил? Не видишь, я тут страдаю?», — но тут он подумал, что это может быть решением проблемы. Если он сможет трахнуться с Мэттом Коэном, то, возможно, это чертово заклятье или проклятье со второй половинкой спадет, и Дженсен вернется к нормальной жизни непритязательного помощника юриста, любящего писать романтические истории о мужчинах, занимающихся сексом поверх горы из трупов зомби.

— Конечно, — сказал Дженсен, и неважно, что при этом его голосовые связки чувствовали себя так, будто их выскребли ложкой для мороженого.

Двадцать минут спустя Мэтт вжимал Дженсена в дверь своего номера, пытаясь протолкнуть язык ему в глотку. К несчастью, его слюна казалась смесью серной кислоты и щелока, и Дженсен вырвался из поцелуя, пока ему не разъело кожу вокруг рта.

— О, я понял, ты не хочешь целоваться, да? Хочешь сразу перейти к самому интересному? Ты похотливая штучка, да? — протянул Мэтт, и, если бы Дженсен уже не находился в практически коматозном состоянии, он бы посмеялся над абсурдностью его слов.

В момент, когда Мэтт, стоящий на коленях, собирался взять в рот его член, Дженсен понял, что это никак не поможет решить проблему с заклятьем/проклятьем/второй половинкой. Главным образом, потому что даже возможность нахождения рядом с его членом другого мужчины ощущалась, как клеймление раскаленной кочергой. 

Дженсен закричал.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — шлепнувшись на пол, спросил Мэтт вслед убегающему Дженсену.

***

В довершение худшего дня своей жизни на полпути к своему номеру Дженсен понял, что каким-то образом потерял ботинок. Если бы он не был так измотан нехваткой сна и отрицанием своей тяги к Джареду, он, возможно, не был бы так спокоен, когда, толкнув дверь номера, увидел Данниль, зарывшуюся головой между ног Кэти Кэссиди.

— Вы издеваетесь, — тупо произнес Дженсен, глаза толком не открывались из-за постоянного отсутствия сна.

Данниль вскинула голову, ее лицо было покрыто — о Боже, только не это. Почему актеры в этом чертовом сериале оказались такими озабоченными?

— О, а вот и ты, — беззаботно поприветствовала его Данниль, устраивая голову на колене Кэти и глупо улыбаясь. 

— Я потерял свой ботинок.

— Эй, тут люди сексом занимаются, — фыркнула Кэти, и Данниль игриво шлепнула ее по бедру, поцеловав лодыжку.

— Боже, я не хочу это видеть. Просто дайте мне уже умереть, — простонал Дженсен, готовый в течение четырнадцати секунд грохнуться в обморок прямо на пороге.

— Дженсен, ты же знаешь, я тебя люблю. Но, пожалуйста, иди уже к Джареду. Он твоя вторая половинка, ради всего святого, — потребовала Данниль, но ее голос был мягче обычного, и Дженсен с прискорбием согласился, что она, скорей всего, права.

— Я не знаю, что творю, — признал Дженсен, в первый раз за все это время. Он знал, что подразумевает под собой импринтинг, знал по тому, как ощущалось каждой клеткой его тела, но он не знал, как заставить свой мозг принять тот факт, что судьба, или природа, или что угодно все решило за него с того момента, как он и Джаред появились на свет.

— Иди к Джареду и позволь ему помочь тебе разобраться, — поторопила его Данниль, он кивнул и молча развернулся. 

— И, Дженсен, еще кое-что, — крикнула Данниль, пока он не закрыл дверь.

— Да, Данни?

— Помнишь того парня с кучей виртуалов? Его основной журнал [iluvekittens](http://iluvekittens.livejournal.com/). Так вот, он на коне и на нашем этаже. Он как-то пытался добавиться ко мне в друзья и прислал мне в личку фотку себя и Тома Уэллинга с травой на башке. Стремный чувак, держись от него подальше. 

Через тридцать секунд Данниль вернулась к поеданию доктора Миранды Максвелл, а Дженсен стоял в конце коридора по-прежнему в одном ботинке, зажатый в угол жутким парнем из очереди на фотосессию.

— Неужели Котеночкин? — вздохнул Дженсен, и провел по лицу рукой. Более странным этот день уже стать не сможет.

Котеночкин поднял руку, на той оказался надет носок с лицом Майкла Розенбаума.  
— Здравствуйте, добрый господин, как поживаете этим вечером? — произнес высокий голос, Дженсен понял, что предполагается, это говорит марионетка. 

Ладно, возможно, может быть еще страннее. 

— Я слишком устал, чтобы ругаться с тобой, так что если ты хочешь порубить меня на куски и закинуть в душевую кабинку, то просто делай, и давай покончим с этим.

— Я не хочу убивать тебя, дурачок. Я хочу убедить тебя вступить в потрясающее новое сообщество, посвященное слешрайтерам-геям, — весело проинформировал его все тот же высокий голос.

Дженсен уставился на парня напротив. Да, его глаза были слегка безумны, и общался он с помощью спортивного носка, но, по крайней мере, он не пытался растворить член Дженсена в серной кислоте, так что он был самым безобидным человеком, встреченным за всю ночь. В данный момент Дженсен не мог вершить свою судьбу, так что поход к Джареду откладывался. 

— Если я пообещаю вступить в твое соо, ты пустишь меня переночевать у тебя на полу?

Спортивный носок восторженно пискнул.

  
**Воскресенье**   


Котеночкин оказался одиноким, но полным энтузиазма русским учителем литературы по имени Миша.

Это Дженсен узнал, когда где-то в два часа ночи все-таки убедил Мишу общаться без помощи куклы-носка. Да, он все еще бодрствовал в два ночи, потому что его долбаное тело не давало ему спать.

«Ты засранец», — сказал Дженсен своему телу в районе четырех утра.

Около шести Дженсен надел мишин носок себе на руку и начал размышлять о занавесках, которые купят Ник и Рекс, когда они наконец-то остановят зомби и обзаведутся домиком в Мэне.

В восемь утра ничего не соображающий Дженсен плелся к себе в номер. Он проигнорировал телезвезду, пускающую слюни на грудь его подруги, и принялся обыскивать комнату на предмет чего-нибудь, похожего на обувь. Дженсен остановился на паре пластиковых шлепанцев из Олд Нэви, которые он взял с собой, чтобы защититься от всевозможной заразы, обитающей в гостиничном душе, затем сел на край кровати и попытался не устроить харакири на нервной почве. 

Было 10:17 утра последнего дня Остинской КЗР-конвенции, когда Дженсен Эклз решил перестать бороться с тем, что было правильно. Он решительно вошел в актовый зал за десять минут до совместной панели Уэллинга и Коэна и зашагал по проходу к первому ряду. Заметив его, Мэтт Коэн с красным как свекла лицом спрятался за стулом, Том Уэллинг же как всегда выглядел сбитым с толку. 

Джаред сидел на своем месте и дергался, будто ему в штаны запустили огненных муравьев. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, кожа вокруг глаз была ярко-красной, словно он рыдал в подушку. Дженсен почувствовал странное удовлетворение, его вторая половинка страдала так же сильно, как и он.

Без лишних слов Дженсен забрался прямо на колени Джареду и жадно поцеловал.  
Это было откровением.

— Очешуеть! — прокричали с задних рядов. По восторженным ноткам Дженсен узнал голос Миши. Гордый, что Миша использовал его слова, Дженсен показал ему два больших пальца, все еще продолжая сосать язык Джареда, как фруктовый леденец. 

Наконец Дженсен смог оторваться от Джареда и прижался к его горячей шее.  
— Если мы сейчас же не поднимемся в твой номер, у меня член отвалится.

— Спасибо тебе, господи, — простонал Джаред. Встав на ноги, он каким-то образом сумел закинуть Дженсена себе на плечо и стремительно направился к выходу.

— Давайте, мальчики! — прокричала Данниль и дала пять Женевьев.

Весь зал разразился аплодисментами, когда недоумевающий Том Уэллинг постучал по микрофону.  
— Эй, эта штука работает?

***

Это было неловко. Как и должно быть. Они не знали друг друга, хотя в прямом смысле были созданы друг для друга.

Однако когда дверь в номер Джареда захлопнулась, он положил руку на щеку Дженсена, баюкая ее с такой любовью и обожанием, для которых Дженсен никогда не смог бы подобрать слов. Будто сложенные вместе кусочки паззла неожиданно обрели смысл.

И получившаяся картина оказалась непередаваемо прекрасной. 

— Разве это не странно? — спросил Дженсен, потому что его фильтр между мозгом и ртом сломался где-то на 34 часу бодрствования. 

Джаред мягко рассмеялся и, пробормотав «да», поцеловал его. Дженсен ощутил это всем телом, вплоть до голых пальцев в шлепках. 

Стало так легко и спокойно, и тут же где-то глубоко внутри зародилось непреодолимое желание вцепиться зубами Джареду в кожу. Адреналин пьянящей волной окатил каждый уголок его тела, когда Джаред швырнул его на кровать, как игрушку, и сорвал с него штаны, словно их объяло пламя.

И понеслось!

Своими огромными ладонями Джаред развел ноги Дженсена и, улегшись между ними, начал покусывать нежную кожу на внутренней стороне бедер.

— Зачем ты от меня бегал, Джен? Мы бы могли заниматься этим все выходные. 

— Ты тоже бегал, засранец. Я не виноват, что ты задница, — пробормотал Дженсен, обхватив голову Джареда обеими руками и подтащив его чуть выше по мягкой ткани трусов. 

— Задница, да? — нехорошо ухмыльнулся Джаред и прижался лицом ниже, намного ниже, пока кончик его носа не уткнулся в промежность. Анус Дженсена сжался, когда дразнящий язык прошелся по скрывающей его материи.

— Перестань дразниться и сделай это наконец, сукин ты сын.

Услышав это, Джаред зарычал и практически сорвал белье с тела Дженсена. Без прелюдий он закинул его ноги себе на плечи и уткнулся лицом в задницу Дженсена.

Дженсен всхлипнул. 

Слюна Джареда, стекавшая по подбородку и бедрам Дженсена, определенно не ощущалась как серная кислота. Она вызывала совершенно другие мысли; радуга, блестки и счастье слились воедино благодаря неприлично талантливому языку. Потребовалось всего две минуты, чтобы Дженсен кончил на себя, даже ни разу не коснувшись члена. 

Секс с партнером, предназначенным судьбой, был потрясающим.

— Мы только начали, — улыбнулся Джаред, он накрыл Дженсена своим телом и скользнул языком в его рот. Дженсен почувствовал свой вкус и Джареда, вкус радуги, блесток, счастья и… постойте, неужели имбирного печенья? 

Дженсен дернулся под Джаредом, обхватил его плечи, провел руками вниз, ногти плавно заскользили по мокрой от пота спине. Он издавал звуки, похожие на обрывки слов, но, в самом деле, слова переоценивают, ведь так?

— Никаких презервативов, хорошо? Я хочу кончить в тебя, хочу видеть, как моя сперма течет из твоей задницы, хочу высосать ее и размазать по твоему лицу, черт, хочу так сильно, что мне больно, — грязно шептал Джаред ему в рот, и Дженсен, не задумываясь, обвил ногами его талию, прежде чем понял, что делает.

Внезапно мозг Дженсена пришел в рабочее состояние в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Эй, как так получилось, что ты будешь сверху?

Джаред недоверчиво уставился на него, зрачки расширились настолько, что походили на две крошечные черные дыры.  
— Я выше.

Дженсен фыркнул.  
— Я старше.

— Поверить не могу, мы затеяли топоботтомный срач вместо того, чтобы потрахаться.

— Впечатляет, да?

Джаред рассмеялся, счастливо и беззаботно, так что Дженсен тоже улыбнулся, и ему захотелось потереться о Джареда на кошачий манер.  
— Как насчет компромисса? — хрипло спросил Джаред, сильнее вжимаясь членом в член Дженсена, и это было так нечестно. — Я трахну тебя сейчас, пока у меня член не отвалился в прямом смысле слова. А ты меня трахнешь — ох, я не знаю — через час? 

Дженсен запустил пальцы Джареду в волосы и притянул его в мокрый, беспорядочный, полный радуг поцелуй. Он почувствовал, как Джаред растирает выступившую смазку по своему члену, как приставляет его ко входу, и, черт, он будет вспоминать это всю следующую неделю.  
— Я бы сказал, давай скрепим наше соглашение рукопожатием, но, кажется, твоим рукам сейчас есть чем заняться. 

Когда Джаред вошел в Дженсена в первый раз, кожа к коже, было горячо, слишком сухо и больно. Джаред остановился на полдороге и сплюнул на свои пальцы, затем потянулся вниз, втирая дополнительную влагу вокруг колечка мышц, растянутого вокруг его члена. Он проделал это еще раз, и еще, пока скольжение не стало более плавным, и Дженсен наконец-то смог расслабиться.

Это был самый насыщенный, впечатляющий и совершенный момент в жизни Дженсена. Он хотел шептать слова любви во влажную шею Джареда, но не мог найти ни одного слова, которое в полной мере описало бы его чувства.

В их движениях была странная спешка, даже когда Джаред входил в него медленно и глубоко. «Должно быть, это магия», — решил Дженсен. Любое другое объяснение сейчас было слишком сложным и непостижимым. Они были предназначены друг другу с рождения, но им пришлось провести свои жизни в ожидании этого самого момента, даже не подозревая.

Они кончили вместе, Джаред наполнил Дженсена изнутри, а Дженсен разукрасил их животы своей спермой. Они тяжело дышали друг другу в рот, деля кислород и знание, что всю оставшуюся жизнь они будут делать это снова и снова.

Джаред вышел, и Дженсен свернулся клубком у его разгоряченного мокрого тела. На него обрушилась накопившаяся за выходные усталость. 

Опьянение от их первой близости спадало медленно. Лежа в абсолютной тишине, Дженсен наслаждался интимностью момента. Конечно же, Джареду с его болтливым ртом и большой любовью к инцесту было необходимо все испортить.

— Ник никогда не полюбит Рекса так, как любит Дэнни. Это практически установка всего сериала.

— Джаред, если ты не заткнешься, мне придется заткнуть тебя своим членом.

— Предполагается, что это плохо?

Дженсен укусил его прямо в яремную вену, и Джаред заорал.  
— Меня зовут Дженсен Росс Эклз. Мне двадцать шесть лет, и я работаю помощником юриста в небольшой адвокатской фирме «Кейн, Карлсон и Ходж» в Далласе. Моих родителей зовут Алан и Донна, у меня есть старший брат по имени Джош и вредная младшая сестренка по имени Мак. Я шипперю Ника и Рекса, но втайне считаю, что профессор Зэд очень интересен как злодей. Я ненавижу пряники, — он помолчал. — Я думал, что счастлив, но даже не знал, что значит это слово до этого момента.

Какое-то время Джаред молчал, Дженсен почувствовал, как он сглотнул пару раз. Дженсен надеялся, что сказал достаточно и Джаред поймет, что ему предлагают.

— Ну, меня зовут Джаред Тристан Падалеки, и, если ты будешь смеяться над моим вторым именем, я столкну тебя с кровати. Мою маму зовут Шерри, а папу — Джерри, и нет, это тоже не смешно, перестань ржать, — Джаред замолчал. Сжав руку Дженсена у себя на груди, он продолжил: — Мне двадцать два, и я только что окончил колледж по совершенно бесполезной специальности «литературное творчество». Надеюсь, в Далласе нужны внештатные писатели. В таком большом понтовом городе должна найтись работа, верно? 

Дженсен зажмурил глаза и улыбнулся Джареду в плечо.

***

На следующее утро, когда Джаред и Дженсен покидали Шератон, держась за руки и соприкасаясь плечами, у них обоих было по двести тринадцать комментариев к их Биг-Бенгам. Двести четырнадцатый комментарий к фику Джареда — одинокое изображение головы Майкла Розенбаума, прилепленной к телу дракона, — появился чуть позже в тот же день. Дженсен до сих пор клянется, что понятия не имеет, как он там оказался.

**-=The End=-**

**Author's Note:**

> "Складские войны" - Storage Wars - реалити-шоу, смысл которого может быть непонятен для простого российского обывателя, тк у нас не развита система индивидуального хранения. Если какое-то время не оплачивать хранилище, его содержимое распродается с аукциона. Участники шоу живут тем, что бегают по таким аукционам и пытаются урвать кусок пожирнее, чтобы потом как можно выгоднее продать.


End file.
